An image file is usually an independent file that is different from other files. It is made up of multiple files using recording software or image file making tools. With the development of network technology, providers can upload image files to cloud servers for users to use, thereby facilitating the use and transmission of the image files.
However, existing approaches of creating an image file often require a virtual host created by a human. An operating system is then installed and manually set on the virtual host, and the operating system is customized, such as installing security protection software or repairing software. After the virtual host is cleaned, the file (i.e., the image file) that stores the virtual host in a disk is provided to users. The whole creation process relies mostly on human participation.